Slytherin at Heart
by BookQueen10
Summary: Rosemarie is new to Hogwarts. What happens when she falls in love with the beautiful Aries Malfoy?
1. Badger, Lion, Eagle or Snake?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights are reserved for J.K Rowling. This is not written for any profit!

**A/N **Hey guys! This is my first fic, and I'm only in my first years of high school, (Australia not America) so please don't be too harsh! Hope you enjoy! (This is un-betad because I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes!)

**Chapter 1**

**Badger, Lion, Eagle or Snake?**

The sorting ceremony. Finally. I didn't have any doubts. I would be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. There really was no other reasonable choice.

"Scotts, Rosemarie," Proffesor McGonagal announced. I stepped towards the hat, and sat down on the brown, wooden stool. The professor placed the worn hat on my head.

"Ah. You would fit well into all of the houses… very well indeed, this is a tricky one." The hat mused loudly.

"Please choose quickly," I whispered quietly.

"Hm… HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs' cheers were cut short and by me jumping up and exclaiming loudly.

"What?" I shrieked, "Hufflepuff? Are you mental?" I cut a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table.

"Um. No offence you guys. It's just that I don't think I would fit in your house," I said quickly. I couldn't afford to be making enemies. Not yet, anyway.

"Miss Scotts, the hat's decision is final. Please take a-" Proffesor McGonagal was interrupted by the sorting hat.

"Nonsense. This girl fits so perfectly into every house. How about you choose?" I thought hard on this. Which house would suit me best? I knew that everyone would expect me to say Griffindor or Ravenclaw, what with Slytherin's reputation being what is was. I would fare well in Ravenclaw… But I would also do very well in Slytherin, and I loved shocking people.

"Slytherin," I decided finally. The hall was silent. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown and extra head, including a lot of the Slytherin's.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat bellowed, and I jumped off my stool and made my way to my table, plonking myself down next to a pretty girl with white hair. The proffesor called the next student, and the students ignored me again, aside from a few who shot me curious glances.

"Hi," I said to the girl next to me. She turned to look at me, and I could see her properly. She had stormy grey eyes, and aristocratic features. Her white hair framed her perfectly round face.

"Hello," the girl replied softly, in a voice of pure velvet.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" She retorted.

"Rosemarie Scotts, at your service. I'm a muggle born in case you were wondering," I smiled brightly. A lot of people around the table gasped at that, and turned away from me. Fine, let them be like that. I'll show them. The girl smiled.

"Aries Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you," she replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her. Aries nodded.

"See that boy down there? The one with the white hair? That's my brother, Scorpio," Aries said, pointing to a boy further down on the table. Upon hearing his name, Scorpio looked over at us. He sneered.

"Aries, you're taking to the filthy mudblood?" He spat. Before Aries could open her mouth, I turned to Aries.

"Aries, do you know that spoilt brat?" I asked in a stage whisper. Aries shook her head.

"Nope."

Scorpio growled.

"Filthy mudblood," he repeated. I did the first thing that came to mind. I flashed him the rude finger. A lot of people around the table gasped, and Scorpio went red, spluttering.

Guess it's more rude in the wizarding world, I thought with satisfaction. Aries was stifling her laughter beside me. I grinned.

After a while, and new girl sat down with us. She had bright orange hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello!" I replied, "I'm Rosemarie Scotts, and this is Aries Malfoy," I added, gesturing to Aries. The girl's mouth fell open.

"A MALFOY?" She cried. I looked at her curiously. I knew all about the Malfoy's. Of course I researched the wizarding world, but it would be more useful to pretend I didn't know anything. Aries looked down. She looked upset, and the Hufflepuff in me decided to show itself.

"So what? Whatever the Malfoy's did, I'm sure Aries did nothing," I snapped. Aries smiled gratefully at me. The ginger sighed.

"I guess you're right," she muttered, still eyeing Aries suspiciously.

"I'm Alaina, by the way. Alaina Ollivander."

"Like the wand shop?" I asked curiously. I had seen that wand shop in Diagon Ally, and I had read up about it, so I already knew. Alaina nodded.

"My grandfather worked there. He died before I was born though, during the war," she explained. Aries and I nodded.

"Scotts!" A voice said from further down, "Has the filthy mudblood wandered into the wrong house?" I turned to the boy who had spoken. He was sitting next to Scorpio.

"No I have not, cretino. Maybe you have? You seem very stupid, and as far as I knew, Slytherin were supposed to be smart," I smiled.

"My name is not Cretino," the boy scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Cretino was Italian for jerk.

"Idioto," I whispered under my breath, turning away.

After the feast, the first year girls were all settling into our dorm. There were two other girls. A girl with long blond hair and cold blue eyes called Maria Nott, and a girl with black hair and soft green eyes called Eliana Shacklebolt.

"I can't believe there's a mudblood in my house," Maria sneered.

"I can't believe there's a spoilt brat in my dorm," I sneered back. Aries giggled.

"Girls! Stop fighting," Eliana cut in. Maria rounded on her.

"You filthy mudblood lover," she scoffed. Eliana frowned.

"You're not very nice," she said quietly. Maria rolled her eyes,

"You should have been a Hufflepuff," she spat, before climbing into the bunk above Eliana's bed. I was on the top of my bunk, with Aries on the bottom. Alaina was on her own, on the top bunk. I had already changed into my favourite silk pajamas. They were white, with pink flowers, but with a few whispered words I had made them a deep green with dark blue flowers. I climbed up the ladder, and climbed under the blankets, and once Aries, Eliana and Alaina were in bed, I flicked my wand and the lights turned off.

"Night!" I called.

"Goodnight!" Alaina and Aries said in unison.

"Sweet dreams," Eliana mumbled. Maria was silent.

I slowly fell into a soft sleep, completing my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N **Sorry it's not really good. I'm not sure when the second chapter will be up. Not sure where this is going, and I would appreciate plot suggestions!


	2. Early Morning Snack

**A/N **Sorry it took awhile to upload! Been really busy with homework and stuff

Chapter 2: Early Morning Snack

I woke up early the next morning. It was still dark, but it was always dark in the dungeons, because they were underground. I cast a quick tempus to check the time. 4:00. I sighed, before slowly climbing out of bed, and down the ladder. I winced as it creaked noisily.

"Rose?" I heard Aries mutter sleepily, "Is that you?" I turned and saw Aries, still half sleeping, blinking at me with her silver eyes. She looked really cute like that, and her white hair was a messed up around her face. I blushed at those thoughts, pushing them away. Not the time.

"Yes," I whispered, "I'm going down to the kitchens. I'm hungry. Wanna come?" Aries nodded, before slowly climbing out of bed. It was still dark, and we crept through the halls. When we got to the kitchens, I located the fruit painting. I tickled the pear, and the door swung open.

"How did you know?" Aries asked before we stepped through.

"I may have done a little reading on Hogwarts," I smiled sheepishly. Aries laughed.

"Mistress Aries!" A small, female house elf came rushing straight towards us, throwing her arms around Aries. Aries smiled softly.

"Joy has missed Mistress Aries. Joy was very lonely. Joy is very happy Mistress is here!" The house elf babbled.

"Nice to see you too, Joy," Aries laughed. Joy let go.

"What can Joy get for Mistress Aries and Mistress…?" Joy looked to me.

"Rosemarie," I provided.

"Mm some cake please. Chocolate!" Aries cried excitedly. I glanced at her sideways.

"At four in the morning?" I questioned. Aries shrugged.

"It's cake," she said simply, as if that answered everything. I grinned.

"Good point."

Joy returned with a giant chocolate cake, and we gulped it down greedily.

"That was delicious!" Aries praised Joy. The house elf beamed. I cast another tempus.

"It's six o'clock. Let's go," I said. Aries and I said goodbye, before leaving the kitchen.

"Miss Malfoy. Miss Scotts. May I ask why you are leaving the kitchens at 6 in the morning, when you should be in your dorm?" Came the drawl of the new potions professor, Professor Warren.

"Yes you may, Professor," I immediately replied. Professor Warren looked surprised at my lack of excuses. Good.

"We were-" Aries started.

"Helping a friend," I cut in, pulling out a potion vial with a headache potion in it.

"We wanted to make the potion ourselves, so we didn't disturb Madame Pomfrey so early in the morning, but we needed sugar, because we were making the sweet version," I explained, knowing Professor Warren would be impressed with my potion making skills. The professor took the potion out of my hands. Her eyes widened slightly as she examined it.

"Most impressive," she muttered. She turned to me.

"Colour me impressed, Miss Scotts. This potion is perfect. You seem to have quite the knack for potions," she said, handing the vial back to me.

"Thank you, Professor," I replied, dropping into a curtsy. Professor Warren blinked.

"Yes, well, wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting," She stuttered. Aries and I nodded, before leaving the Ravenclaw behind us.

"That was amazing!" Aries giggled once we were out of earshot.

"I know," I grinned. We arrived at a bare stretch of wall.

"Stupid Gryffindors," Aries muttered, and I suppressed a giggle. The entrance revealed itself, and we climbed back inside. Alaina came rushing out, her orange hair flying around in a serious state of disarray.

"Rose! Aries! It's Eliana! Something's happened!" She paused, swallowing, "She… she looks dead."

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Just a Hint

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights are reserved for J.K Rowling. This is not written for any profit!

**A/N **Third chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Just a Hint**

Aries and I rushed into the girls' dormitory. Eliana was lying on the floor, blood pooling from her head.

"Get Madame Pomfrey!" I screeched. Alaina nodded and ran out.

"What happened?" I demanded, turning to Maria. Maria was pale, and she looked frightened. She obviously forgot that she didn't want to talk to me, or she thought Eliana's life was more important than her stupid blood views, as she said,

"Eliana woke up with a headache. Alaina was getting up to get some headache potion, sweet like Eliana likes it, when Eliana screamed and tumbled off the bed like someone had pushed her. She cracked her head on a random piece of metal." I frowned.

"Just a random piece of metal?" I questioned. Maria nodded.

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but it was just… there. It was attached to the floor, sticking up, and Eliana just..." She waved her hands helplessly. I nodded. That was for later. I didn't want to pick Eliana up, just incase the metal was still in her head. I didn't want to cause more damage. Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to enter the dorm, led by an anxious Alaina. I explained what had happened, but I said that Aries and I had been going to get the potion instead. Maria and Alaina gave me curious looks when Madame Pomfrey wasn't looking, but they didn't say anything. Slytherin had to have each other's backs. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand.

"The metal is gone," she muttered, before waving her wand again, causing Eliana to rise above the ground, her black hair hanging down.

"Which is her bed?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Aries pointed to the one below Maria's. Madame Pomfrey guided the unconscious form of Eliana Shacklebolt, setting her gently on the green sheets, which immediately turned dark with blood.

"Eliana may not want you to see her like this. And as we can't exactly ask her, I believe it would be best if you left the room," Madame Pomfrey instructed. We all nodded. Aries opened the door, before crying out and jumping back.

"Merlin's beard! You scared me Marcus!" She shrieked. Standing in the doorway was Marcus Bulstrode. His black hair was untidy, and his brown eyes were tired.

"Sorry. We were wondering what all the noise was about. We were making bets. What happened? I bet it was one of you having your period all over your sheets," he snickered a bit at the end. I snorted.

"No. Eliana cracked her skull," I told him as we all headed back to the common room. Marcus' eyes widened.

"She _what?_" He cried.

"So? What happened?" A boy in the common room called out. All the Slytherins' attention turned to us.

"Eliana cracked her head," Maria said, basking in their attention. There was a chorus of groans.

"Woo!" A second year girl celebrated, "Ha! Give me all your money, suckers!" Eveyone reluctantly handed their sickles and galleons over to the girl, whose name I was pretty was Scarlett Macmillan. Eveyone headed back to their dorms, except Scarlett, who was putting away her money, and Scorpius, who headed towards us.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked us. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" Aries asked suspiciously. Scorpius frowned.

"I have a right to know what's going on," he replied.

"Well, Eliana woke up with a headache, and when Aries and Rosemarie went to get potion, she… fell out of her bed. Onto a random piece of metal that definitely wasn't there before," Maria explained. Alaina shook her head.

"Not fell, pushed. She was pushed," she corrected. Maria nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again.

"Yes, but… nothing pushed her."

Worry flashed across Scorpius' face, but it was gone so fast that anyone who wasn't a Slytherin would think they had imagined it. I exchanged a look with Aries.

"Well, I have better things to do then talking with my sister and her mudblood friends," Scorpius huffed. Maria frowned at that comment, clearly thinking, I'm not a mudblood. Scorpius turned and walked away, leaving the Slytherin Dungeon. I stared at his back as he left.

_Scorpius Malfoy,_ I thought, _What are you up to?_

**A/N **So, we can see the begging of a plooooot! :)


End file.
